Robin Hood
'''Robin Hood '''is the protagonist of the Disney's 1973 animated feature film Robin Hood. Voice Actors: #Brian Bedford - English #Teiji Omiya - Japanese #Masashi Ebara - Japanese #Arnold Gelderman - Dutch #Efron Etkin - Hebrew Family * Maid Marian * King Richard Friends * Little John * Alan-a-Dale * Friar Tuck * Lady Kluck * Otto * Skippy Rabbit * Sis Rabbit * Toby Turtle * Tagalong Rabbit Enemies * Prince John * Sheriff of Nottingham * Sir Hiss * Trigger & Nutsy * Captain Crocodile Robin Hood played Ernist in Lady Kluck and Maid Marian 2: the adventures of Maid Marian in Golithland He is a Sea Dragon Robin Hood played Doc in Wendy White and the Seven Animals Robin Hood played Akela in The Country Book (1967) He is a wolf Robin Hood played Lucky Jack in Home on the Range (RJvernel Style) He is a jackrabbit Robin Hood played Shrek in Robin Hood (Shrek) and Robin hood (shrek) He is an ogre Robin Hood played John Smith in Rebeccahontas He is a captain Robin Hood played Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Robin Hood the Fox He is a bear Robin Hood played RJ in Over the Mammal's Hedge He is a raccoon Robin Hood played The Cat in the Hat in The Fox in the Hat (2003) He is a cat Robin Hood played Adult Bambi in Tailsambi He is a deer Robin Hood played Bato in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is from the Southern Water Tribe Robin Hood played Mickey Mouse in Robin Hood, Friar Tuck & Little John the Three Musketeers He is a Mouse Robin Hood Played Aladdin in Robin Hoodladdin He is a Street Rat Robin Hood Played Adult Simba in The Cartoon King (My Version), The Robin Hood King He is a Lion Robin Hood Played Jack Sparrow In Animals Of The Caribean NuclearZoen Animal Style He is a Pirate Robin Hood played Pongo in 101 Cubs He is a Dalmatian Robin Hood played Justin in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) Robin Hood played Prince Phillip in The Sleeping Vixen He is a prince Robin Hood played Tom Cat in Robin Hood and Bartok: The Movie He is a cat Robin Hood played Bernard in The Foxes and The Foxes Down Under He is a mouse Robin Hood played Rocky Rhodes in Fox Run He is a rooster Robin Hood played Bert in Marian Poppins He is a Cockney Robin Hood played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Fox Detective He is a Mouse Robin Hood played Shrek in Robin Hood (Shrek) and Robin hood (shrek) He is an ogre Robin Hood played Nick Wilde in Zootopia (PrinceBalto Style) He is a fox Portayals *In Trent Hood He is Played by Trent *In Danny Hood He is Played by Danny *In Foxy Hood He is Played by Foxy *In Eric Hood He is Played by Prince Eric *In Fievel Hood He is Played by Fievel Mousekewitz *In Jack Hood He is Played by Beanstalk Jack *In Dimitri Hood He is Played by Dimitri *In Orinoco Hood He is played by Orinoco *In Mushu Hood He is played by Mushu *In Jiminy Hood He is played by Jiminy Cricket *In Miles Hood He is played by Miles Callisto *In O'Malley Hood (Thomas O'Malley's Style) He is played by Thomas O'Malley *In Kristoff Hood He is played by Kristoff *In Kronk Hood He is played by Kronk *In Piglet Hood He is played by Piglet Gallery: Robin Hood-0.jpg Robin Hood.jpg RobinHood2.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-378.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-382.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-416.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-431.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-443.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-446.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-454.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3497.jpg Robin Hood.png robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9004.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9005.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9036.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9037.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.jpg Poses Robinhoodandmaidmarian.png Robin Hood and Maid Marian.jpg Robin Hood Disney.jpg Robin hood disney.jpg Robin_Hood_(Walt_Disney).jpg Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3627787-720-480.jpg Robin_Hood.png Robin-Hood-and-Maid-Marian-disney-couples-8266446-720-480.jpg Robin_Hood..jpg RobinHood2.jpg Robin_Hood.gif No-1452771009-movies-robin-hood-disney.jpg Trivia *His and Maid Marian's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Foxes Category:Animals Category:Princes Category:Robin Hood Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Adults Category:Fun characters Category:Archers Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Male Heroes